Lakukan XX Padaku!  わたしに XX しなさい
by Ruruberry
Summary: Rukia adalah seorang novelis terkenal yang misterius. Suatu hari ia ditantang untuk membuat novel cinta yang tidak pernah dibuatnya. Sesuai dengan kisah Watashi ni XX Shinasai! Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


わたしにしなさい

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Summary : Rukia adalah seorang novelis terkenal yang misterius. Suatu hari ia ditantang untuk membuat novel cinta yang tidak pernah dibuatnya. Sesuai dengan kisah Watashi ni XX Shinasai! 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Disclaimer:  
><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<br>**わたしにしなさい**© Ema Toyama**  
>Ruru cuma nyoba nulis aja!<br>Genre : Romance / Adventure  
>Rated : T+ (for 16 +)<br>Pair : IchiRuki slight IchiHime and HitsuRuki  
>Pairs this chapter : -<br>WARNING : Abal, gaje, OOC and AU!  
>Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. <p>

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

わたしに××しなさい  
>Chapter 1 : Fall in Love with Me! <p>

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Oi! Cewek itu roknya harus 10cm dibawah lutut! Yang lainnya juga, jangan berjalan ditengah koridor!" teriak seorang guru yang tengah menasihati murid-muridnya.

Duk!

"Oi! Kamu ga liat jalan ya?" tanya sang guru yang tidak sengaja menabrak seorang muridnya.

"..." murid yang memakai kacamata tersebut hanya diam sambil memandang sang guru dengan tatapan tajam dan semakin tajam, hingga...

_**PLAK!**_

"Tangan sensei berkeringat, apa sensei sakit?" ucap si murid yang tengah memukul sedikit tlapak tangan gurunya.

"T-tidak apa-apa! Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu." ucap sang guru yang akhirnya lari.

"Wah dia berhasil mengalahkan Mayuri-sensei!" ucap seorang murid yang tengah melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Dia disebut wanita salju. Katanya dia membuat orang lain membeku hanya dengan menatapnya. Kalau kau menyentuh dia, kau bisa jadi beku!" ucap seorang lagi yang tengah membicarakan murid yang dipanggil wanita salju tersebut. Dan murid yang dibicarakan pun menoleh, hingga murid yang lain menjadi ketakutan.

"Mereka selalu saja melarikan diri seperti itu, padahal aku ingin lebih lama menatap mereka," batin si wanita salju, dan matanya yang tajam mulai menuju ke arah lain, "Chizuru memotong rambutnya? Itu terlalu pendek! Yumichika matanya merah! Apa dia terlalu banyak main game?" batinnya kembali mengobservasi sekitarnya.

"Kenapa dia senang sekali memandangi orang ya?" tanya Chizuru yang ketakutan.

"M-mungkin dia mencari teman." jawab Yumichika yang gelagapan yang lalu lari terbirit-birit.

"Rukia-chan!" sapa seorang murid dikelas sebelah yang mampir mencari orang bernama Rukia.

"Toushiro?" balas si gadis salju bernama Rukia tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang sama-sama! Apa kau banyak mengobservasi hari ini?" tanya Toushiro dengan wajah manisnya.

"Iya, walaupun mereka selalu lari karena mataku. Aku belum punya ide yang menarik," jawab Rukia yang akhirnya pulang bersama Toushiro. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Perjalanan Pulang**

"Hei, sudah baca novel terbarunya Ruru?" tanya seorang gadis yang lalu berkumpul dengan sekelompok gadis lain dan menarik perhatian Rukia.

"Novel terbaru kemarin itu kan?"

"Yang baru ini kan? Davenya keren juga ya? Novel kali ini juga menarik!"

"Lawan mainnya membuatku ingin menjadi fansnya. Nanti juga akan dibuat buku lho! Dalam novel handphone, Ruru lah yang terbaik!"

"Wow, kamu populer sekali! Bagus kan, Ruru-chan?" tanya Toushiro. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Rukia P.O.V**

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Rahasia tulisan novelku di handphone menjadi nomor satu, karena mataku yang taja dan kulitku yang dingin sejak kecil aku sukar didekati kecuali Toushiro sepupuku. Aku senang mengobservasi orang dari jauh dan mengimajinasikannya sendiri. Aku cuma mengubahnya menjadi novel. Tapi karena suatu alasan, ianya jadi sangat populer.

"Ruru itu laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Misterius sekali! Aku menantikan kisah selanjutnya." ucapan itu yang terakhir ku dengar sebelum aku pulang ke rumah. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Keesokan Harinya**

Aku memandang kembali ke sekitar, mengobservasi lagi teman-temanku. Ya, yang ku dapat hanya ucapan seperti, "Kenapa dia memandang terus?"

Aku akan melihat-lihat, siapa yang bisa jadi tokoh utama di novelku berikutnya. Renji boleh juga, Ishida juga tidak buruk, atau Ikkaku? Mereka bisa jadi tokoh utama.

"Aku sedang absen sekarang! Renji, bagikan kertas ini. Kurosaki? Kurosaki ada ga? Apa kalian dengar?" ucap Mayuri-sensei yang kesal mencari Kurosaki itu.

"Tunggu sensei! Ichigo Kurosaki hadir!" ucap seorang laki-laki dibalik pintu yang lalu tersenyum.

"Ichigo, kenapa? Apa kamu sedang rapat?" tanya sensei ramah.

"Iya, lebih lama dari yang ku kira." jawabnya dengan senyum. Dia selalu melakukan tindakan yang sama. Dia selalu saja tersenyum! Sungguh! Orang yang sangat membosankan. Cuma dia yang tidak boleh jadi tokoh utama novelku.

"Novel Ruru menarik banget ya?" suara temanku menarik perhatian dari telingaku yang mulai membesar! Mungkin mereka tidak sadar, mereka pernah jadi tokoh di novelku.

"Tapi kau tau, aku masih lebih ingin pada bagian itu. Kau tau kan? Aku ingin baca lebih banyak tentang itunya Ruru! Aku ingin ada cintanya! Ak ingin lebih banyak tentang getaran perasaan, tiap kali saat mereka saling suka, akhirnya cuma jadi teman." ucapnya lagi. Aku terpuruk. Kisah cinta adalah kelemahanku. Percaya atau tidak.

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Break Time**

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk membuatnya. Mereka kan cuma asal bicara," ucap Toushiro dengan wajah manisnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah dapat surat untuk membuat lebih banyak tentang cinta. Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak merasa novelku berkisah tentang itu." jawabku kecewa.

"Tapi apa kau bisa menulis tentang cinta?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menulis tentang itu selama hidupku." jawabku lemas.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengembangkannya! Aku bisa menulis cerita tentang pertemanan dan impian, tapi cinta hanya bisa ku tulis berdasarkan pengalaman. Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam cinta." jelasku. Ia tersenyum kembali.

"Tenang saja Rukia, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Bukankah kau selalu begitu?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Aku ingin membuat pembaca senang, jadi aku akan coba melakukan apa yan mereka inginkan. Aku akan menulis novel cinta dalam gaya Ruru! Dan aku akan lewati rintangan ini!" semangatku bergejolak.

Aku pergi menuju koridor, memikirkan darimana aku harus memulai? Siapa yang harus jadi pasanganku dan dimana bisa ku temukan? 

**Rukia P.O.V End  
><strong>

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Aku suka Ichigo," terdengar suara yang membuat Rukia berhenti dan tercengang. Ia melirik ke arah suara, dan didapatinya Ichigo tengah bersama teman sekelasnya, Ririn.

"Saat aku depresi, kamu memegang tanganku dan menyemangatiku. Sejak itu, hatiku tergerak olehmu." ucap Ririn yang tengah tersipu.

"Ia memegang tangannya dan hatinya tergerak? Apa dari situ asalnya cinta?" batin Rukia.

"Maaf, selama ini aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu. Jadi, apa kita bisa jadi tenang saja?" tanya Ichigo ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma mau bilang saja. Terima kasih ya?" ucap Ririn yang lalu pergi. Ekspresi Ichigo sedikit berubah, ia membuka catatannya dan menulis sesuatu disana. Dan tiba-tiba ia melirik Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san? Aku kau mengenalku? Aku teman sekelasmu lho?" tanya Ichigo sembari tersenyum lagi.

"Kau Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ah! Aku senang kau ingat namaku. Aku selalu ingin berbicara denganmu. Oh ya, apa kau lihat kejadian tadi? Aku tidak tau apa bagusnya aku." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Ekspresi wajahmu selalu sama Kurosaki," jawab Rukia dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Mayuri. Ichigo pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Hmmm, tentang kejadian pegang tangan tadi...siapa yang akan jadi pasanganku? Ga enak kalau minta bantuan Toushiro juga," batin Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada buku di lantai. Buku yang diperuntukan Ichigo menulis tadi. "Buku siapa ini?" Rukia pun mulai membuka lembarannya. "Ini kan? Nama semua perempuan di kelasku dan cuma namaku yang tidak ditandai." batin Rukia. "**JANGAN-JANGAN, KALAU AKU GUNAKAN INI..!**"

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**CLASS  
><strong>  
>"Sialan! Aku tidak boleh kehilangan buku itu! Dimana?" tanya Ichigo kesal yang tengah mencari bukunya.<p>

"Apa yang kau cari buku ini?" tanya Rukia menyeringai.

"Kuchiki-san? Itu buku milikku. Kau menemukannya ya?" tanya Ichigo tersenyum kembali.

"Kurosaki, untuk keselamatan seorang pembunuh, seharusnya kau tidak boleh meninggalkan jejak! Dia harus bisa menjaga rahasianya. Ini semua nama gadis yang jatuh cinta padamu, dan cuma namaku yang tidak ditandai! Ichigo Kurosaki, kau memang playboy!" jelas Rukia sambil menunjukan buku Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Cuma karena aku bersikap baik, mereka jatuh cinta dan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kan? Ya setidaknya menarik untuk menghabiskan waktuku. Tapi, kamu orang terakhir untuk melengkapi misiku ini." jawab Ichigo masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kenapa kau berwajah polos?" tanya Rukia menyipitkan bola matanya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Raut wajah Ichigo berubah, ia menyeringai, matanya berubah tajam. "Ekspresi sebenarnya dari wajahnya muncul." batin Rukia.

"Tidak kok. Ini cara yang lebih mudah untuk hidup kan? Kalau aku memperlakukan anak perempuan dengan baik, mereka akan suka padaku. Kalau aku terus mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, laki-laki akan menyukaiku. Kalau aku terus membantu, orang dewasa akan menyukaiku. Kau mengerti?" tanya Ichigo yang lalu mencengkram tangan Rukia dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Sayang sekali ya? Maaf karena orang populer memang seperti itu." lanjutnya yang berniat mengambil kembali bukunya.

"Tidak," Rukia menerbangkan buku Ichigo dan isinya pun beterbangan. "_**Sudah ku putuskan! Kau yang akan jadi pasanganku, Ichigo Kurosaki.**_" lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan midget?" ucap Ichigo yang mulai marah.

"Untuk jaga-jaga, kopiannya ada padaku." ucap Rukia dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai grogi.

"Jatuh cintalah padaku! Genggam tanganku, peluk aku, cium aku, nyatakan cinta padaku!" jelas Rukia serasa mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Apa? Kau suka padaku ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan pedenya.

" Aku hanya ingin merasakan jatuh cinta. Ok kita mulai dengan pegangan tangan. Yang paling penting adalah, aku tidak akan merasa bersalah jika kau yang jadi pacarku." jawab Rukia yang mulai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau orang aneh," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Lakukan saja perintahku." jawab Rukia.

"Terserahlah" Ichigo pun mulai menyentuh tangan Rukia. "Dingin sekali tanganmu!"

"Lebih lagi, Lakukan sekali lagi!" perintah Rukia yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Ichigo sedikit merona.

"Ia segera menyatukan tangannya dengan tanganku. Kehangatan tangannya mengalir ditubuhku sehingga suhu kami sama. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Jantungku berdebar." batin Rukia yang pada saat itu memejamkan matanya. Kisah cinta palsu oleh dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai pun dimulai.

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Ini bukan cerita Ruru, cerita ini punya Ema Toyama. Maaf kalau pendeskripsiannya kurang memuaskan ya. Salam damai, Ruru~


End file.
